runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Army of Saradomin
Main Information Army of Saradomin (AoS) is an elite clan with much diversity. No one is frowned upon, we have Skillers, Pures and Masters of every Combat Skill. Due to overflowing the requirement to receive a rank has been changed to 80+ combat or 750+ total level. Out of courtesy, do not spam or create multiple accounts. We have roughly 100+ members at present. Our RuneScape forum: Click this for cookies RuneScape Recruitment Thread: AoS Recruitment Our forum is: here Goals *1) All players of RuneScape are accepted. *2) To become a good clan. *3) End discrimination in RuneScape. *4) Combine all different types of players into one friendly community. Clan Information *Central Clan : Aos Clan2 *Clan meeting place: : World 14 Lumbridge (F2P) : World 48 Edgeville (P2P) Clan Events Rules *1) No Spamming. *2) No disrespecting other members. *3) Always welcome new members and guests. *4) No breaking Jagex rules. *5) Maintain a calm and collected attitude. *6) When the leader or a high-ranking official tells you to stop, you stop. *7) No discussion of religion nor politics inside the clan chat. Leaders and Moderators will offer a single warning, after which a kick will be issued. Multiple offences will result in a ban from the clan chat. History Early Stages The Army of Saradomin was originally founded by King Aeraes on December 23, 2009. The first clan chat was "King Aeraes" but after gaining a few members and a merge from the clan E L I T E, the clan chat was moved to "AoS Clan2." A few weeks after AoS was established, Kaiser Blade fell and many members joined AoS, this allowed for AoS to gain positive and negative recognition from Amanecer, Zerouh's Triumvirate, and others like Team Falcon. Near the end of the first full month as a stable clan, AoS was invited to Stealing Creations with Amanecer. The clan continued to gain members, even though there were some problems, the clan ran relatively smoothly for a while. The First Major Problem The tensions between King Aeraes, Darth Purge, and Obashardi were growing steadily, each of them thought they knew how to run the clan best. Eventually, there was a major dispute between Obashardi and another member, this caused ArrowDel to leave the clan, and both members involved in the dispute were punished. Later, Obashardi complained about being treated unfairly, saying that he was one of the first members and that there was no wrong doing on his part. Unfortunately, Obashardi was banned from the clan along with a few members from E L I T E. Obashardi started an anti-AoS clan also known as AoZ Clan2, he gathered up an army to rebel against AoS; WherE BK aT and King Aeraes decided to talk to Obashardi (Bash), however, this only made things worse as no one could agree on what. After a few weeks, Bash was allowed back into the clan but not as a General but as a Recruit, and other members who were banned from the clan were allowed back in. The Second Major Problem While the incident with Bash was going on, the feud between AoS and ZT raged on in the background with constant arguing from both sides. Spies were sent from both sides, war was mentioned many times, and constant hatred was visible between both sides. No one knew exactly what caused this to occur, both sides have different stories, however, the start is peripheral compared to the intensity of this "Cold War." Due to this feeling of hatred inside AoS, WherE BK aT resigned his post as war general and Bash regained his original rank. ZT is no longer a thought in AoS. The Harsh Reality Later in AoS, after WherE BK aT left, many ex-members of Kaiser Blade joined Amanecer and AoS lost a lot of its members, and there was inactivity due to the lack of interest in clan members since there was no one in the clan chat at most times. During this period only a few devoted members even came to the clan chat at all. At times, there would be no one in the clan, things were looking down for AoS, and the harsh memories from the fall of Kaiser Blade still remained in the minds of some members. The clan member count dropped dramatically from around 40 members to as little as 25. The Leap Back Up The Army of Saradomin suffered after the loss in clan activity but this was changed when AoS was posted as the featured clan on this website, many people took interest in the clan and the member count leaped up once again eclipsing the half-century mark. AoS was finally headed in the right direction, the leaders were punctual and responsible, and the members were devoted to the clan. If only this could have lasted forever. Rebellion and War Gr8kingchaos, Koramon6, Pktoskill, and a few other members of E L I T E did not like the way the clan was going, they said there was corruption in the upper ranks of the clan. They quit the clan, and soon after, war broke loose. Both sides were in fierce contention, neither wanted to lose. The members of E L I T E created a new clan called The Black Hand, a guild specializing in wars and CvC (Clan versus Clan) situations. A war was called, the date was set, and both sides gave a fierce fight, in the end AoS won, however, The Black Hand disputes this victory. A New Generation At the end of all this war and hatred, AoS came back strong with an increasing number of members, these new members proved to be the energetic spark to the clan chat. The clan is now bigger than ever and is still expanding, even competing with the top clans in RuneScape, AoS entered the Clan Cup and lost a close match to the Australian Army. Peace Recently, after thinking through the options, AoS decided to drop all enemies from thought because enemies are detrimental to the growth of a clan. The clan is now more focused on normal clan events and activities, and socialization. News General News: *Various things happen in the clan, and this is where you will find them: : 23rd December 2009 - Official start of AoS. : 4th July 2010 - Clan entered the Jagex Clan Cup, but lost in the first round. : 20th June 2010 - Clan Match - AoS vs. Dragon Imply. Aos came out victorious. : End of August - Marks the start of school and lessened number of members in the clan during school hours. : 30th August 2010 - AoS is invited to RLA's 4th birthday party! : 4th September 2010 - Official start of the race between SaviorDante (Now TacoxBell) and King Aeraes for 200 million experience in Fishing and Hunter respectively. : 31st October 2010 - Army of Saradomin Hallowe'en event! : 1st November 2010 - The topic of the clan chat was changed to "Vote 2010." The subject was changed back on November 3rd. : 23rd December 2010 - The 1st birthday of AoS, generally uneventful as most members forgot about it. Bad Apples *In AoS, there have been some complaints about certain members of the clan abusing their powers and kicking lower ranked players without reason. Since then some members have been de-ranked and the ability to kick was changed to generals and the owner only. Previously captains and up could kick. Another recent problem was complaints about ranking. A new member to AoS demanded a rank (he was unranked at the moment and still is), the leader was unable to provide him a rank immediately because he was in the middle of the Monkey Madness quest. Infuriated the new member left although he would have been ranked after the leader finished Monkey Madness. *A meeting was held on December 26,2009 to discuss the "abuse of power". It was agreed by the leaders of the clan that the first abuse will result in a warning, the second abuse will result in a major de-ranking (most likely the abuser will be ranked as a recruit) because after becoming a recruit you cannot kick people. If there is verbal abuse the same processes as in "abuse of power" will hold true but the third offense will lead to banishment from the clan. *Another meeting on the issue of "abuse of power" was held on December 27, 2009. Obashardi *'Obashardi' was banned from the clan for various reasons, and has since been terrorizing both clan members and the clan. Things he has done: #'Destroyed Wiki on multiple ocassions' #'Created general chaos' #'Spamed clan chat' #'Attempted to destroy the clan' #'Created a rival clan' Ustupidclutz *Mentioned above is a player who was unranked and did not have the patience to wait 10 - 15 minutes to be ranked and left the clan. Apparently he since has started a counter strike on AoS. One of his friends said to King Aereas that Ustupidclutz has started a rival clan to AoS and is still angry about what happened earlier. The friend (Zane Yeah), also persists that Ustupidclutz has been recruiting high-leveled players to fight AoS. *In fear of a full scale clan war, King Aeraes asks Kaiser Blade, an allied clan, for assistance if war were to break out. Since hearing news of this war, the former leader (leader at the time of the incident), WherE BK aT goes with King Aeraes to Ustupidclutz's clan to ask for either a peaceful resolution or war. While there WherE BK aT is insulted and has his armour and weapons ridiculed. Agitated, King Aeraes tells Ustupidclutz to fight like a man and face off in Clan Wars. Stubbornly, Ustupidclutz persists that a trip to KBD (King Black Dragon) would solve the problem, King Aeraes and WherE BK aT disagreed that an NPC battle would solve anything. After a brief argument King Aeraes and WherE BK aT leave the clan. They both came back later and were kicked immediately. *One week after the heated argument, Zane Yeah reveals that Ustupidclutz is no longer angry at AoS for any actions but still very much dislikes both King Aeraes and WherE BK aT. Nothing further has happened since that short message. Clan Amanecer On Wednesday the 20th of January, Clan Amanecer invited Army of Saradomin to a match of stealing creation to be held on Friday the 22nd at 9pm (-5GMT). AoS accepted the match with pride. A total of three matches were played with randomized teams. The matches proved to be very beneficial to both clans with ex-co-leader of AoS, Where Bk At, ultimately stating, "You've now got me hooked on this mini-game". Zerouhs Triumvirate *On January 05, 2010 King Aeraes was sent an invitation from zerouh to join the Zerouh Triumvirate. It was accepted by King Aeraes on January 06, 2010.The Army of Saradomin is now awaiting confirmation from Zerouh about the triumvirate. The offer was declined by King Aeraes on January 06, 2010. *After falsely declaring war on us they did not show up. Peace Legion *On June 06, 2010, King Aeraes was sent an invitation by Azorrez to become allies with his clan, Peace Legion. We have accepted the request and we are officially allied with Peace Legion. Clan Alliances and Problems Alliances *Team Falcon *Runescape liberation army *Deja Vu *Empire of Siscia *Rune Knights *Elite Knights *Knights of Runescape *Thee Lost Knight Mare *Guardians of the Peace *PM Inc *Army of the Olympians For an updated list of alliances please refer to the RuneScape Official Forums: Army of Saradomin-Clan Home Merges Star Galex Warriors of Saradomin Enemies None. Split Offs Thee Lost Knight Mare - Formed by The Excel. Non-Violence Pacts Amanecer Rulers of the Army of Saradomin 'December 23, 2009 to Present- '''King Aeraes set up and founded the Army of Saradomin. His heir to the throne of Saradomin is currently unnamed. The rule of King Aeraes was at first very peaceful but eventually broke into an era of complete warfare. The warfare started when King Aeraes rejected Zerouh's offer to join his triumvirate and become a triumpirate, as some clan members described it. During the peak of King Aeraes' reign, the war general, Obashardi, broke away from AoS and declared war. Although the war was avoided and peace was made a scar remains from the incident. Presently, the Army of Saradomin is growing rapidly due to many connections with other clans and it's popularity on different websites, it is building popularity on the RuneScape Official Forums as of now. Ranking Leader King Aeraes COMBAT LEVEL - 114 Second In Command Darth Purge COMBAT LEVEL - 119 War General Exo Malakii COMBAT LEVEL - 133 Event Planner ''Unfilled Admin of Advertising Unfilled Combat Leader Hatchet Mn COMBAT LEVEL - 109 Head of Intelligence Cannot be named COMBAT LEVEL - Undisclosed Lead Moderators Venus0wnzall COMBAT LEVEL - 112 1 Stone Pwn COMBAT LEVEL - 115 Ballack245 COMBAT LEVEL - 134 Rev Aeraes COMBAT LEVEL - 80 Clan Moderators AoS Racer COMBAT LEVEL - 90 AwSoMe n3rd COMBAT LEVEL - 89 Vir Wanderer COMBAT LEVEL - 137 Stifel COMBAT LEVEL - 126 Zomg Agile COMBAT LEVEL - 119 Bazch COMBAT LEVEL - 109 AoS Stat COMBAT LEVEL - 109 Free to Play Leader BoilingBlood COMBAT LEVEL - 108 Pay to Play Leader D3ATH EAT3R4 COMBAT LEVEL - 81 Skiller Leader Unfilled Pure Leader Unfilled Honorary Generals Anikene8 COMBAT LEVEL - 83 bgs pwns bix COMBAT LEVEL - 103 Rankings will be based on skills and participation. Our reduced memberlist can be found at our Runehead page. Contact OffsideJimothy with requested changes. Previous Clan Events PvP Events *Barbarian Assault *Clan Wars* *Castle Wars *Bounty Hunter *Bounty Hunter +1 *PvP *Pest Control *Soul Wars *Stealing Creations* *Fight Pits *Fist of Guthix *Mobilising Armies PvM Events *Corporeal Beast *Chaos Elemental* *King Black Dragon* *Kalphite Queen* *Various Dungeoneering Bosses* *Giant Mole *General Graardor *Commander Zilyana *K'ril Tsutsaroth *Kree'arra* *Various Revenants *Dagannoth Kings *Various Dragons* Misc. *Hide 'N Seek *Penguin Hide 'N Seek* *Fishing Trawler* *Great Orb Project *Impetuous Impulses* * Most commonly held events. Gallery Saradomin symbol gold.png|Saradomin Gf corp.png|AoS at Corp Clan wars victory.png|AoS victory at Clan Wars Aos fun time3.png|It's snowing! Aos fun time2.png|Ahh! Aos fun time1.jpg|Boo! Quest cape.png|Exo Malakai, a general of AoS 10-08-08 21.59.51.png|Is that blue? o.O wiki3.PNG|Me potted :3 Category:Clans Category:Featured articles Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Army of Saradomin